


Who Ya Gonna Call?

by ShadowHaloedAngel



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Chicken Pox, Childhood Illnesses, Common Cold, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forehead Kisses, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Post-Divorce, Sick Character, Sickfic, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowHaloedAngel/pseuds/ShadowHaloedAngel
Summary: Tammy's kids get sick, her ex-husband is away, and she's not doing too well either. Who can she call to help out?Lou/Debbie and plenty of hints of Lou/Debbie/Tammy.





	Who Ya Gonna Call?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loumillerlesbian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loumillerlesbian/gifts).



> Happy birthday loumillerlesbian!
> 
> Also thanks to Akuma for the suggestion when I needed a little prompt <3

"Alright! It's Saturday what do you two little monsters want to do this weekend huh? Shall we do something exciting?"

Tammy was trying her best to sound enthusiastic, because kids were always more perceptive than they were given credit for. The smile on her face was bright and warm and she credited all the time she'd spent with Debbie for her acting talents. It wasn't that she didn't love them. She did, she loved them so much, with every fibre of her being, but she could also feel herself getting sick. Still, it was the end of her week and at least next week they'd be going to stay with their dad. The joint custody arrangement was working out pretty well so far, and as far as she could tell Derek and Keri actually liked having two homes. It helped, of course, that their split had been amicable and that they were very much still friends and on the same page about their children. 

"Mommy can we go to the zoo?"

"Yes we can sweetheart, of course we can. Why don't you two finish up your breakfast and I'll go pack a bag?"

The zoo definitely wasn't the worst place they could have picked, but it did mean a day out in the sun. It was only April, but it was pretty hot for the time of year. Alright, sunscreen and sun hats for a start... bottles of water, snacks, bandaids, painkillers... Tammy ran through her mental list of supplies necessary for mounting an expedition with the kids and slung the bag up onto her back. She could do this, and James would be here tomorrow night to pick the kids up and then she could spend three days lying in bed trying to fight off this cold. She could already tell it was going to be a bad one. 

"Alright, are you two ready? Go clean your teeth and put your shoes on, I want you back down here in five minutes okay?"

"Okay Mommy!"

And Tammy smiled as she watched them run upstairs, taking a moment to set their breakfast dishes in the sink to soak, knowing that her future self would thank her for it.

***

They were about two thirds of the way around the zoo and Tammy was on her third cup of coffee, trying to keep awake and perky and ignore the growing throbbing in her temples and the feeling of concrete being poured into her sinuses that indicated that really she should be sequestering herself in bed for the foreseeable future, when Derek sat down, plopping himself in the middle of the path. 

Tammy crouched down, chucking him gently under the chin, trying to get him to look up. 

"Hey buddy, c'mon, we can't stop here..."

"Don't wanna move."

"Okay... well... what's wrong, Derek?"

"I don't feel good. I wanna go home."

"We're almost done sweetie..."

"Don't care. Wanna go home."

"Don't you want to see the lions? And the tigers? And the bears? Lions and tigers and bears, oh my! Lions and tigers and bears..."

But Derek wasn't joining in with her, just staring up piteously, eyes filling up and cheeks flushing, and Tammy knew the signs of a tantrum that needed averting, so she picked him up and put him back in the stroller, turning to Keri who'd taken advantage of the pause to sit on a bench. 

"...Are you ready to keep going honey? Want to go see the lions?"

"No Mommy Derek's right, I wanna go home too... I don't feel good..."

"...Okay. You know it's going to be a while before we come back to the zoo, right? Sure there's nothing else you wanna see?"

"Uhhuh."

"Okay, do you want to stop by the gift shop on the way out?"

"No Mommy I just wanna go home..."

"...Okay baby, we'll go home."

Already Tammy could feel dread pooling in the pit of her stomach, because this didn't bode well...

***

When they got home, Tammy set the heavy bag down and hung up her jacket. 

"If you're both feeling that lousy I suppose you'd better go straight to bed..."

"Okay Mommy."

Both of them headed slowly and determinedly towards the stairs, and Tammy felt her stomach drop. Being cooperative about going to bed was also not a good sign. It was starting to look more and more like perhaps they actually were ill. Oh god, what was she going to do?

She paused a moment, then grabbed her phone. It was only a few rings before he answered. 

"Hey James-"

"Oh, hey Tammy, I was just about to call you actually."

"...Oh? Why?"

"I'm so sorry, you know I wouldn't do this if there was any alternative-"

"Please don't tell me you're cancelling on me..."

"There's a crisis out in the Denver office, my company's sending me out tonight on a red eye and it's not fair to ask Jon to take the kids on his own. We're taking things slow and they barely know him, and besides neither of us would be comfortable with that. I hate letting them down, and I hate letting you down too. I tried to persuade them to send someone else but they weren't having it."

"Oh... god."

"Tammy? What's wrong? Why were you calling anyway?"

"Because they're sick, and I'm sick, and I don't know if I'm going to be able to handle /them/ being sick."

"What's wrong with them?"

"I don't know, they're just... not themselves, we went to the zoo and we got most of the way around but we hadn't seen the lions yet and you know they're Keri's favourite, and the bears are Derek's but they just wanted to come home and said they didn't feel well. We just got in and they went straight to bed without a murmur."

"Maybe they were just out in the sun too long or something, I'm sure they'll be fine..."

Tammy sighed, rubbing her forehead in an attempt to make the pressure that was growing there ease off. 

"...You really can't cancel this trip?"

"I really can't. You know I tried."

And she did know. She did. He had always been a good husband, but he was a great father. He wouldn't be doing this if he didn't really have to go.

"...Alright. When will you be back?"

"Friday. I promise I'll come pick them up on the way back from the airport, okay?"

"...Okay. Thanks James. Love you."

"Love you too, Tam. Couldn't do this without you."

And Tammy ended the call, setting the phone back down on the table and bracing her hands on the surface, staring at herself in the mirror. It wasn't the first time she'd been sick while parenting. It wouldn't be the last. She could handle it. It was time to go up and check on the children...

***

Tammy groaned as she rolled over and turned off her alarm clock, then lay there for a moment, savouring the warmth and comfort as she listened out for the inevitable sounds of childish activity which would mean she had to get up ad get going. But the house was eerily silent. She pushed the covers back, trying to ignore the pounding in her head, the ache in her neck, the way everything felt heavy, and walked along to the children's room. They were both still in bed asleep, and when she checked their foreheads, they both felt warm. Oh damn. They really were sick. 

Really, the moment when she pulled the sheets down to see red spots scattered over Keri's stomach and Derek's arms felt almost inevitable, and for a moment, Tammy just wanted to cry.

***

"Mommy it itches!"

"I know sweetheart, I know it itches... but you can't scratch it, okay?" 

"But Mommy..."

Tammy sighed and tugged the socks on over Keri's hands. 

"I know. C'mon sweetheart, try to get some sleep okay? And don't take those socks off."

"Okay Mommy... will it be better in the morning?"

"I... most likely, yes sweetheart. It will be better in the morning."

"Mmkay..."

Keri snuggled down into her bed and Tammy tugged the sheet up over her, stroking her hair back and sighing heavily. 

As she made her way to the door her head was swimming, and hitting the switch made her pause for a moment in an attempt to steady herself through a dizzy spell before she pulled the door closed behind her. Okay. She'd been doing her best to handle this alone, but evidently that wasn't going to fly anymore. Usually she would just call James, but that wasn't an option this time, and as much as she had been trying to deny it, she was sick too. Of all the times to get a cold, when her two children were laid up with chickenpox was really pretty low on the list, especially given how hard this one seemed to be hitting her. Alright. Who could she call...

***

They were cuddled up on the couch, watching an old movie. Lou was only really half paying attention, because Debbie was basically in her lap and that was more interesting. She had one arm around the Ocean's waist, tucking her closer as Lou nuzzled along her jawline, placing light butterfly kisses all along it and grinning at the little noises Debbie was making. The sound of her phone was an unwelcome interruption, but there were only a few people who could make her phone ring at any given time, and every one of them deserved an answer. 

Lou grinned at Debbie's groan, but the brunette dug around for the remote and hit pause as Lou swiped to answer. 

"...Hey Tammy, what's up? No, we're not doing anything..."

Lou flipped Debbie off as the brunette emphatically gestured about what she had, in fact, been doing. She stopped short though as Lou sat forward, all of a sudden far more serious. 

"...Oh wow, that's rough. No, don't worry, we'll be there in about half an hour, does that work? Okay, perfect. No, don't be silly Tim-Tam, it's no trouble at all. Want us to stop off and grab some food to bring over? I know a great Thai place? Yeah, don't worry, I know your order, it's okay. See you soon Tam. The cavalry's coming."

Lou hung up, pocketing her phone and standing, something which forced Debbie out of her lap.

The brunette looked at her quizzically. 

"What's wrong with Tammy?"

"She's sick, James is out of town, and Derek and Keri have come down with chickenpox."

"Oh crap."

"Yeah. So I said we'd go over and help out. She doesn't sound good, Deb."

"No but even if she was fine that's a shitty situation to be in. I'll go pack a bag, I guess we should probably plan to be there for a few days."

"Yeah. You've had chickenpox, right?"

"Yes."

"Good. Meet you at the bike in ten?"

Debbie grinned and kissed her on the cheek. 

"I'll be there, darling."

***

The relief she felt at the knock on the door was almost painful, and Tammy dragged herself to answer it, practically falling on the latch to pull it down. The door opened, and Lou caught her easily against her chest and /fuck/ it felt so good not to be alone anymore. 

Lou gathered the smaller woman against her chest with her usual calm, and Debbie held up two bags. One of the bags had delicious smells emanating from it, the other rattled, and Tammy blinked a few times blearily. 

"What...?"

Lou kissed her forehead, and Tammy closed her eyes because that felt like a benediction, and oh lord she could tell how fevered she was. 

"We come equipped. Don't worry Tim-Tam, we got this."

"Thank you..."

Lou kissed her temple this time and gently turned Tammy around, heading for the living room where she sat the other woman down on the couch. 

"How're you doing?"

"...Not great."

"How about Derek and Keri?"

"Itchy, but I think they'll be fine... it seems to be going more or less as normal, you know? At least as much as I can tell at the moment. Wait, you've both had it, right?"

"Promise."

"Okay. Phew. I wouldn't want either of you to get sick and it's so much worse in adults..."

"We would have come anyway."

"...Thank you."

"C'mon. Let's eat. You hungry?"

"I think so? That smells so good, what is it?"

"We've got Thai food. Soup and noodles and curry and all good and fragrant to help clear everything out."

Tammy groaned and Debbie laughed, leaning in to kiss her on the cheek. Tammy swatted at her. 

"No, don't. Just because you won't get chickenpox doesn't mean you won't get this awful thing. God. I love kids but they are walking germ factories sometimes."

"Part of the fun?"

Lou asked, and Tammy laughed wearily while Debbie squeezed her hand. 

"Hey. We love you. You know that. You're part of the family. We're here to help take care of you and the kids, and we're not scared of a few germs."

"Fine. You never did listen to reason anyway."

"That's my girl..."

Tammy surrendered and tucked herself up against Lou's side, resting her head on Lou's shoulder while Debbie unpacked the food and served it up. Soon she had a bowl of tom yum in her hands, fragrant and steaming and beautiful, and despite her cold, she could smell the spices and feel the heat in the back of her nose. 

"Want me to go check on Derek and Keri?" Debbie offered softly, and Tammy nodded, allowing herself to finally be as sick and pathetic as she'd felt for the past three days, with Lou's arm around her waist and Lou's body solid against her side. 

Debbie smiled and brushed her fingers through Tammy's hair on the way past while the blonde sipped her soup. Oh, that felt good. Lou's hand was stroking her waist and the exhaustion of the last couple of days was catching up with her fast. She honestly felt like she'd been hit by a truck. 

"We've got some cold meds... and Deb asked me to grab a bottle of whisky because you know all about her traditional cure, right? And we grabbed calamine and oatmeal. Never heard of either myself, but Deb seemed prety sure about it."

"...Thank you. You really didn't have to come and nurse me, let alone the kids right now."

"We're family. You're a part of this and you need us. Of course we're going to come for you."

Tammy nodded and sipped her soup. 

"Fuck I'm so tired..."

"Still hungry?"

"Mmm..."

"Alright. Finish your soup, I'll fix you a plate of food. Eat that, then bed, deal?"

"Mmm..."

Lou chuckled and pressed another quick kiss to her temple that Tammy nuzzled into. She wasn't usually one for contact so much, but when she was sick she always became a bit of a snugglewhore. It was nice to have people to snuggle with, really. 

She finished her soup and Lou took the container for her, replacing it with a plate of coconut rice, massaman curry and pad thai. Tammy took the fork she was handed and was about to eat when she realised Debbie had been gone a while. She made to get up but Lou gently guided her back down and at that moment Debbie came back in. 

"...They're both asleep, and the gloves are still on. I checked. Their fevers have broken, and I topped up both the water glasses in case they get thirsty."

"Thanks Deb."

"Always, Tim-Tam. I nursed my brother through this once, I'm sure Derek and Keri will whine less. It wouldn't be hard."

Tammy laughed, then groaned, and Debbie winced in sympathy. The brunette grabbed a pack of pills and popped two out, handing them over.

"Here, take these. They'll help tackle the symptoms a bit."

"Thanks, Deb."

"Sleep will be the best medicine, but that'll come easier after food, and don't you even think about setting an alarm for the morning. Lou and I can handle the kids. You need rest."

"...Are you sure?"

"Very sure. Don't fight me on this, Tim-Tam, you know you won't win."

"You always know what's best, huh?"

"Have you ever known me to be wrong yet?"

"Do you want a list?"

Debbie flipped Tammy off and the blonde laughed, finishing off the last few mouthfuls of Pad Thai. 

"Oh... lord, that was delicious, thank you so much..."

"Our pleasure..."

There's another soft kiss there and Tammy leaned into whoever's lips were on her forehead because her eyes are closed and her lids feel far too heavy to lift. She felt familiar hands guiding her up from the couch, and without looking she's pretty sure the body she's leaning into this time is Debbie's. She smells like Debbie, and Tammy can feel hands that must be Lou's helping her stand and steadying her. The two of them helped get Tammy back up the stairs and into her bedroom and Tammy offered no resistance as she felt her shirt being lifted, her bra being unhooked... She was pretty sure it was Lou undoing her flies, and she leaned back into that familiar body as Debbie helped ease her pants down. She barely had to wait before the soft fabric of her nightdress was being guided over her head, and she groaned. 

The kiss was to her lips this time, and as much as she knew she should protest, Tammy didn't want to. Fuck it felt so nice to be cared for, and it had been far too long since she'd had the chance to spend quality time with Lou and Debbie. She wasn't one hundred percent sure whether or not this counted, but either way it was nice. She was pretty sure the other two were taking it in turns to change while holding her, and then it was time for bed and /oh/ but that felt so good... she'd spent so many nights in an empty bed lately and this time she was wrapped up in not one, but two pairs of arms, familiar arms, arms she belonged in... she wasn't sure whether this was the pills Debbie had given her or sheer relief, but either way Tammy passed out almost the second her head hit the pillow.


End file.
